


Darkness is all consuming

by brokenxradio



Series: Grim John [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grimdark, insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenxradio/pseuds/brokenxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name was John Egbert and Grimdark is all you know now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness is all consuming

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is More Sadstuck. So far a very short oneshot.

Darkness surrounds you all consuming. It's hard to but you remember the light. You wore once light as bright as the sun. You sometimes remember your friends and how they died. You try not to you really do. How Rose and your dad was killed and how it broke you. You let the darkness in then, let it take you in it's cold grip and destroy you completely. You can still hear the screams of Dave and Jade as you brought your hammer down repeatably on there fragile bodies. You can't go back now there is no way back into the light.

**Your name was John Egbert and Grimdark is all you know now.**

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Also tell me if I need to write more of this one.


End file.
